All is Fair In Life and War Original Ending
by FayTheGay
Summary: AIFLAW's original ending starting after chapter 9
1. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this is the original ending for AIFLAW. This was the ending that followed season 11 almost to a T but with Gabriel present. Long story short, I'm much happier with the new ending. But I thought I'd share this anyway.  
**

 **.-~*~-.**

 **Previously on: AIFLAW**

 ** _Gabriel snorted and shoved off the wall. "This is going to go horribly, boys. I'm not gonna stick around to see it blow up."_**

 ** _"What? Where are you going?" Dean demanded as he made for the doorway._**

 ** _"I'm going on my farewell tour. Either Luci'll nuke the planet, or Amara will- assuming they don't blow it up trying to talk it out. Might as well enjoy the ride."_**

 ** _"You were the one that agreed we needed Lucifer's help, you dick!"_**

 ** _"I did. What I didn't think about was their egos. We're screwed, Dean-o."_**

 ** _"Standing right here, Gabriel."_**

 ** _"You're always here, doesn't mean you're actually paying attention." Gabriel quipped with all the hostility he could muster, sending a final glare at his father before disappearing from the Bunker._**

 **~-.-~**

.-~*~-.

' _Hey, Gabriel. Time to get your game shoes on. They made up.'_

Part of him wanted to kill something. That was the irrational, angry half. The other part, the level one, was completely stunned.

God… and Lucifer had made up. Just like that?

Gabriel appeared in the middle of the kitchen where Lucifer was helping himself to the candy stash Gabriel had set aside as a precautionary measure.

"Not yours." Gabriel muttered, gaze flicking to Chuck.

"You're good? Just like that?"

"Just like that." He responded, averting his gaze. "And I guess, I owe you one too. I'm uh- I shouldn't have abandoned you, left you and your brothers to take care of Heaven. I was… wrong."

"Don't hurt yourself there, pops." Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I'll take my apology in the form of my kids and call it good."

"Later. After this is settled." Gabriel nodded once, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing the room to grab a chocolate bar from his brother's hand.

"Really, Gabriel?"

"Really, Lucifer?" He retorted, raising an eyebrow and turning back on the room. "So, what's the plan? What'd I miss while I was moping?"

"Well we've got you both on board, drop a nuke on Amara and end this?" Dean suggested, the three ancient beings already shaking their heads.

"There's a harmony, a balance, in the universe. Light needs dark. Dark needs light. If you blow one of them up, then, I mean-"

"It wouldn't be a good thing." Lucifer and Gabriel said at the same time.

"It'd be really not a good thing. Like 'end of reality' not good."

"Okay, so we gift-wrap Amara. I mean, we got the team back together, so-"

"Not quite. We're still a few members short of the original line-up." The two archangels shifted uncomfortably at Chuck's words.

"Yeah, first time it took the combined strength of me and my brothers to weaken Amara before Dad finished her off." Lucifer added.

"Even then it was close. Not to mention the surprise element. Now with just the three of us, we'll lose."

"Okay, so what? We need more, uh, group therapy between you and the archangels if we wanna have a shot?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's outside of my power to bring Michael and Raphael back- not to mention the state Michael was in before Gabriel killed him."

"But you restored Castiel." Dean pointed out.

"Archangels are different. They're the stuff of primordial creation. Rebuilding them, that's – it's time we don't have."

"Why do you think we fight so hard to stay alive? It's a nasty trick to come back."

"How did you do that?" Lucifer pressed again and both Gabriel and Chuck glowered at him in response.

"Home grown secret, one I'm not sharing with you."

"So what do you need to win?" Sam asked, clearly trying to prevent the potential argument.

"Whaddaya got? What do we bring to the table to make up for archangel power?"

"We could try and find more Hands of God."

"A little redundant." Chuck jibed, holding his hands up.

"What about Crowley? Big demon power, former king of Hell. He was a player in his day."

"I could drag the demons into the game." Lucifer huffed.

"Yeah, but the demons don't like you." Gabriel responded with a grin. "Most of them, anyways. Crowley's the businessman."

"You're joking, right?"

"You think it's a magic trick that he escaped? Not at all, Lucifer. He wouldn't have had the power to escape you without some sort of help inside Hell. A lot of someones down there like him more than you, so he's our best bet." Gabriel looked up at Chuck who nodded in silent agreement.

"Alright, Dean. You and him were partners in crime at one point, do the big kids a favor and go fetch us a demon." A snap of his fingers and Dean was gone, Sam glaring at him from his seat. "Now, time to address the elephant in the room."

"Gabriel-"

"Temp-suit. C'mon, Chuck. I know you can do it. Making humans is your specialty."

"Not without their agreement. Free will's part of the deal, Gabriel. It always has been. Even for you."

Gabriel looked over at his brother who responded with narrowed eyes.

"We need a minute." Lucifer said before flying them both to the room Gabriel had claimed for himself.

"What do you want, Lucifer?"

"I want a guarantee for my life." Lucifer responded, grabbing his shoulder and shoving him back against the wall. "I want to know that when it's over, I won't be stabbed in the heart. Castiel's been my guarantee, but if you're going to insist I'm moved…"

"You want to bond."

"Grace to grace." Lucifer responded, patting his cheek and strolling over to the bed. "Lifeline from the Empty, guarantee for my life if I die."

"You're disgusting, Lucifer." Gabriel scowled, "It's… forbidden."

"That's a weak excuse and you know it. Like Dad said. Free will's part of the deal, even for us. Not to mention all your misdeeds. You just don't want to be the reason I keep living."

"You're right. I don't. Things might be… okay with us, but don't think for a second that this is fine. None of this is fine. What're you going to do when it's over?"

"That's not the problem right now, and you know it isn't. You might not care about Sam, hell you don't really care much for the little seraph. But, I've seen you and Dean-o swap heart eyes. Granted I wouldn't call it love, but you wouldn't turn him down if he asked. I'm not judging. I've got no place to stand in Vessel lusting after all-"

"Don't you dare try to compare my willingness to acknowledge the looks Dean Winchester possesses with your warped- don't you dare."

"I'll stop if you'll agree."

"What kinda deal is that!"

"The kind I need. Come on, Gabriel. What do you really have to lose at this point? Unless you want to share how you brought yourself back with me."

"No- damn it, _fine_." Gabriel groaned, shaking his head. "I'll bond with you- but it's a courtesy thing. I'm breaking it off the second that Dad's got her in her cage. Got it?"

"A month after she's gone. I'm not going to have you stab me in the back the second she's down."

Sighing heavily, he leaned back into the wall, spreading his arms to the side. "Deal."

"Wonderful." Lucifer responded with a grin, crossing back through the room. "Do you, Gabriel, take me as your mate- to follow each other through the passion of battle and beyond?"

"Ugh. Do you have to say it like that?"

"I could say it in proper Enochian but considering we're in Vessels they might explode. Do you?"

"Yes." Gabriel huffed, flinching as Lucifer touched his face, their grace tingling beneath the contact of skin. "Do you Lucifer… take me as your mate, to follow each other through… the passion of battle and beyond?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Let's get this over with." A dark glint in his brother's eye was all that preceded the next action- a single kiss that Gabriel would _never_ admit to because it didn't happen. Nope. Not at all.

"That should do it." Gabriel ignored the smug look on his brother's face, snapping them both to the kitchen- instead being moved by a brush of his Father's power and appearing in the main room where Chuck was standing over the war table, Sam on the other side with a bit of hair in his hand.

"So, we came to an agreement." Lucifer chimed cheerily, crossing over to the table and snagging the hair from Sam. "Oh, yours. Fueling it with his DNA?"

"Yes." Chuck responded as Gabriel joined his side, shifting uncomfortably. "This body should be able to contain you at a similar level as Sam."

"In other words, it won't spontaneously combust when we go after Amara."

"In theory." Chuck answered dryly, the atmosphere shifting in front of them. "Fill his hair with your grace, Lucifer."

"Oooh, you're making a nephillim body!" Gabriel said suddenly, snickering slightly as a suddenly offended Lucifer did as told.

"Don't-"

"It's gonna be their kid, isn't it?"

"No!" Both Lucifer and Sam shouted indignantly, Sam's expression clouding with horror.

"Gabriel, please stop." Chuck all but begged him as Lucifer dropped the tuft of hair mixed with grace on the table.

"No, I'm not stopping." Gabriel huffed, glaring at Lucifer. "Put me in a weird spot, I'll shove him in one."

"What weird spot?" Sam asked, looking between the archangels.

"Nothing," Gabriel shook his head as the hair tuft began to twist and turn, shifting and growing.

"So… what's it going to look like?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"You- and him. The closest human manifestation of his grace and your body. I'm sorry, Sam but I can't just make something from nothing and I don't have the time to drag together the primordial essence to create a new human that'll hold him. It'd be like dragging Raphael back together."

"So I'm like… Adam."

"That's pretty close. Gabriel, do you remember whose grace I used for her?"

"Anael." Gabriel responded, watching as the new form took on a fetal form, still growing, aging and taking shape. A small nudge of his grace changed a single aspect of the growing body that Chuck didn't acknowledge, much to Gabriel's contentment.

"So Eve was a nephillim?"

"Why do you think it's Cain and Able's bloodline that houses Lucifer and Michael? Direct descendants of a nephillim enhances it- plus my own meddling."

"You know, I like it better when I make myself forget how involved you all have been in unhinging our lives." Sam muttered.

"Nothing personal, Sammy." Lucifer quipped. "How about you go find Rowena? See if she can get a couple other witches to help out while the big boys talk."

"What-"

"Don't worry, your boyfriend will be in perfect shape when you're back." Lucifer grinned, trying- and failing, to snap Sam away. "Really?"

"Safety net." Chuck responded, most of his focus completely planted on the still growing fetus in the middle of the table. "He's right, Sam. Rowena is a good option to add to the Hell power. I'm not particularly fond, but it's worth trying."

"So you're sending me to do it."

"Yep. Bye-bye, Sammy boy." Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were yet another Winchester short.

"And then there were three." Lucifer mused.

"Four." Gabriel corrected, "You've got a baby on the way, Luci."

"It's not my baby."

"It's absolutely your baby."

"Well, it does hold you grace, Lucifer." Chuck spoke up, smiling slightly. "Which means, because the two of you decided to elope, it is your child as well, Gabriel."

Almost immediately Gabriel's smile fell, "That's so not- no!" Shaking his head, "Hells no, fine. Okay, not his kid- and Luci's not my wife! Or my husband!"

"I see a ring around your grace that says otherwise, boys. Now how about you both leave me alone so I can finish this?"

"Fine." Both archangels huffed out, each disappearing in their own annoyed flutter of wings.

~-.-~


	2. Chapter 11

.-~*~-.

"And here I thought I had made real inroads with you guys." Lucifer was practically beaming as he was escorted down the hall, Gabriel kept himself cloaked for the time being. If he could avoid it, he wouldn't show himself, but they did need the angels.

"You thought wrong, Serpent." Abriel huffed, holding a blade to Lucifer.

"Serpent." Honestly, Gabriel almost laughed at that one too- the only thing he could do was muffle himself and resist it.

"We loathe you. We'll always loathe you." Another angel- one Gabriel didn't know the name of.

"Welp, I came here to ask a good-faith favor of you folks, but as you are clearly less than kindly disposed, perhaps you'll, uh, lend an ear to my very own Jiminy Cricket. Hmm?"

The change was clear as day for Gabriel, but the young angels clearly didn't grab on as quick.

"Hello, brothers. Sisters." Castiel was shaking a bit, burns threatening to mar his skin as Lucifer was forced away from the outer shell, no longer the source of healing the injuries his presence caused.

"Castiel?" Abriel asked.

"It's me." Castiel huffed, shuddering a bit.

"Do you think we see any daylight between you and the Adversary?"

"I know you don't trust me… but this is bigger than us. Can you believe that I would choose Lucifer? After everything I went through during the Apocalypse, could you truly see me as making this choice if there was another."

"You are stupid, Castiel. You make wreckless, idiotic decisions, and I have no doubt that he has warped your mind-"

"We have God."

"God." Abriel repeated, scoffing.

"Yes."

"Let's hear it from Him, then."

"In good time. Do I have your support?"

"I can't even look at you, Castiel. You befouled yourself with the Deceiver."

"You know, every second that I've spent subordinating myself to Lucifer, it's been a torment. It's destroying me, it's burning through my vessel. But I would do it all over again, because through me, he- and God, they will defeat the Darkness." Was that Lucifer that stopped him from ratting on Gabriel? Or Chuck? Or was it his own considerate thinking? "That's my role in this fight. It's God's fight. You can play a part in that fight too, if you join me. Join us."

"I don't like it."

"I believe him." Another angel said quietly. "Stand with Him, not with Castiel."

A long moment of silence followed before the angels nodded in silent agreement.

"We will call you when the time is right." Then Lucifer took over, the two archangels returning to the bunker where both hunters were waiting.

"Where's Chuck?" Gabriel asked, scanning the room and watching with a bit of admirable envy as Chuck walked in with a woman at his side. Well, woman was subjective. She didn't have a soul, and she was freshly made so she didn't have any memories to fuel her. An empty shell.

"Holy shit." Dean was staring, eyes wide. "Dude- she looks like you!"

She did. She absolutely looked like Sam, _spitting image of her dad._ Hazel eyes, strong build for the most part. Not identical, but close enough that it was clear she was definitely his offspring. There were etches of Lucifer's true form mixed in as well, especially clear in the pure white hair that almost glimmered with his grace.

"Why is she female?" Lucifer demanded.

"My addition." Gabriel chimed happily. "Gotta say, kinda envious."

"Then _you_ take her."

"Nope. This body's me, and you've got a deal to hold up. So, vacate the seraph."

"You did make a deal, Lucifer. I was under the impression you didn't lie." Chuck added, guiding the body to a chair and pushing it until it sat.

"I don't lie. I just- damn it, _fine_. I'd close your eyes, boys." Lucifer huffed as he walked over to the empty body.

"He's right." Gabriel added, to clarify that his brother was being serious.

"Are we not going to talk about the fact that she looks like my brother?" Dean demanded, shutting his eyes anyways.

"Better than him _wearing_ your brother." Gabriel responded, looking away as Lucifer vacated Castiel, bright light flooding the room for a solid twenty seconds as he clearly had trouble infiltrating an empty body.

The moment the light dissipated Gabriel looked back to see Lucifer in the new body, flexing his fingers and rolling his shoulders while Castiel collapsed to his knees, Chuck placing a hand on his shoulder and healing the residual damage to his vessel and grace.

"I…" Castiel jumped slightly and Gabriel's gaze moved as both Sam and Dean dropped down next to him. "Sam-"

Without any care for the present audience Sam tugged a shocked Castiel into a kiss, Dean groaning loudly with annoyance but not saying anything as he backed off.

"As much as I'm enjoying the peep show…" Gabriel snapped his fingers, sending the two lovebirds off to Sam's room. "Alright, let them rekindle a bit while we talk about the plan."

"You're kidding, right?"

"You got into the middle of their bullshit, Luci. You don't get to complain."

"I hate to agree with him- her?" Dean looked over at a glowering Lucifer. "But… is this really the best time to send them off to screw?"

"It's fine." Gabriel waved his hand. "They've done their part, they'll play the rest when it gets down to business."

"It'll work." Chuck agreed, watching Lucifer as he rose to his feet, making his way around the room slowly.

"So we've got me, Luci, and Heaven and Hell. Then the witch whores."

"Gabriel, I _swear._ "

"What? It's not like it matters either way." Gabriel rolled his eyes, finding his way to the nearest chair and lounging back in it.

"I still don't like it." Dean spoke up, drawing the attention of everyone as Gabriel snapped a bottle of beer into the hunter's hand. "But- why trap her when you can kill her, you know? I- I mean, you got to admit, there's a lot less room for error if you shoot to kill."

"I explained why."

"Right, but why keep her in play? So she can escape and we can go through this all over again?"

"Dean, this isn't… what the hell are you talking about?"

"I- Nothing. Am I the only one thinking rational here?" No. It wasn't rational. It was completely irrational.

"It's about her. Gabe, it's about his girlfriend. You know. The one you want to be."

"What- what're you talking about?" Dean looked over at Lucifer who had turned around, passing a bottle of whiskey between his hands. "Okay. Shut up."

"I mean, think about it. Dean Winchester meets the biggest evil in the universe, and he takes a pass? Come on. Now he wants Daddy to do what he couldn't."

"Is that true?" Gabriel asked, glaring at the smirking Lucifer from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, I'm not getting into it with him. Not gonna happen."

"Hey, Dean. Come on, what's good for the goose is good for the gander. We opened a vein for you."

"I tried to kill her. And it didn't work." Dean admitted and Gabriel bit back an annoyed sigh.

"Maybe it didn't work because you didn't want it to work. Maybe you didn't want to kill her." Chuck suggested slowly.

"You want God to kill Amara because you don't want Amara to be killed?" Yeah, that didn't make a lick of sense- except it did… sort of. In a way.

"Yeah, maybe there's a part of me that just can't hurt her. But if she's already dead-"

"Then she's already dead. Right." Maybe it did make sense. Dean was pissed at himself. Well… what else was new?

"Well, that got weird."

"Weirder than weird." Gabriel piped up. "Welcome to Team Free Will, Luci."

"If this is what it's like, I've changed my mind, I want out."

"Same." Gabriel agreed without a thought. "But let's deal with auntie first, then we can try killing each other again."

"Right. Which reminds me." Lucifer spoke up, gaze moving to Dean. "I made a deal with Gabriel, best you and your brother know it too. If I die, he dies." That was bullshit. It didn't protect him from death, it gave him a way to crawl back to life, but Gabriel didn't bother defending it. It was a basic principle concept anyways. "Life forces linked. Two-way road you know. While you obviously don't care about me, it's blatantly clear that you're interested in screwing my brother."

"I don't-"

"Walls are thin, Dean. You're rather vocal you know." Gabriel groaned, turning away and burying his face in his hands.

"I- that's not the point!"

"His point's that he's using my life as a hostage. Which I agreed to because right now we need him."

"What did you do?"

"Doesn't matter what I did. It's fine. We're fine. _She's_ a problem for a later date."

"Hey, bygones and all that. Think the lovebirds are done yet? I do hate waiting on illicit love affairs."

"I'll grab them when they're done." Chuck responded. "For now, let's make sure our team's gathered." With a telltale snap of fingers, Chuck sent them all away to an abandoned power plant in the middle of only he knew where.

Going off to die and he hadn't even been laid. Shame.

Gabriel eyed Rowena as she came through the doorway, Dean and Cas in a deep conversation near the tail of the room.

"I don't hold grudges. Besides, that dog collar was a lovely touch, really made my eyes pop. Almost wore it here today." Crowley told Lucifer with false cheer.

"Oh, I'm glad you're such a good sport." Lucifer grinned, gaze moving to Rowena. "Hey, Red. Looking gorgeous as ever. Hey, I think a little apology is in order."

"You think you're the first man to try and kill me?" Rowena asked with a nasty flare of magic that Lucifer seemed to enjoy. "You are still a man, right?"

"Maybe I can take you to bed and show you." Gabriel made fake retching sounds, smirking over at Sam who smiled a bit in response before looking at his lover and his brother.

"Hello, Fergus." Rowena greeted her son.

"Mother."

Chuck was late to the show, as usual, appearing on the… was that a stage? Heaven help them all.

"Hello, my children." Not a single person present seemed amused at that.

"Him?" Crowley asked.

"Rowena. Crowley. It's good to finally meet you in person."

"Sorry about, well, everything I've ever done in my life. Really, y- you can't have been a fan."

"Oh, yeah, I've been quietly rooting against you both for some time now. Although, I can't deny you're one of my guilty pleasures."

"Oh, God." Rowena giggled and Gabriel gagged.

"Oh, God." Crowley grimaced.

"All right, no flirting. And no fighting." Dean spoke up.

"Yeah, and no deals. No talks about who is owed what if we survive this." Sam added.

"Nobody likes each other. It doesn't matter."

"We only have the fight ahead."

Team Freedom Speech? No. That was bad. Team fight the power! Well, that probably explained why his writing career never took off. Though he did have some fun Loki tales…

"So we aren't going to acknowledge the elephant in the room?"

"Which one Crowley? Your mother? My now sister? Or the recently freed Cas openly eyeing up Winchester Jr. like he's the most precious item on the planet?" Gabriel snapped his fingers before Crowley could try to speak. "I'm not a fan, Crowley. Frankly, I don't want you here. So, nope. We're not going to acknowledge any of them. You're gonna sit and listen like a good King and my Dad's gonna talk."

Even when Gabriel returned his voice Crowley didn't respond, the room deadly silent around them. Until Chuck started speaking again.

"Amara's looking for me. But I'm warded against her, for now. The second I drop the warding, she'll show. She'll be expecting a fight, and we'll give it to her. Shock and awe. Shock, and awe. You have your troops in position?"

Rowena raised her hand, Chuck clearing his throat and eyeing her, "Yes, Rowena?"

"Fabulous plan, God, but doesn't this strategy strike anyone as a wee bit un-strategic? Shouldn't we at least try to catch her off guard?"

"Is that sequence set in stone? Angel then demon and witch power? Seems to me that the first response should come from the most disposable force."

"Right! Good argument, Doggie. Demons first, it is."

"The weakest should go first. Naturally, that means the witches."

"Enough." Sam spoke up.

"Witches and angels are striking together because you're trying to make up for Mikey. Demons playing the Raph card." Or any other varying combination. The order wasn't vital, the strength in the attacks were.

"After that, it's Lucifer's turn. Physical attack. One-on-one. Gabriel backs him up. Once she's been weakened, I will take the Mark back from Amara and use it to seal her away. You ready?"

"Yeah." It was Sam's turn at the center of attention, confusion crossing Dean's expression.

"Wait, what?"

"God and I talked about this. Someone needs to bear the Mark." Sam admitted as Gabriel inched closer to the brothers.

"Well, that should be me. I- I've had it before. I'm damaged goods."

"Exactly. You've already been tainted. I can't transfer it to you. Sam volunteered."

"Put it on Gabe!"

"I can't take it." Gabriel shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I mean I could, but you've seen what it did to Lucifer. I'm much more volatile and unstable. You don't want me to fall of the wagon like Luci did."

Dean looked between everyone before grabbing Sam and dragging him away, Cas shifting uncomfortably as he followed them.

"First Cas is making kamikaze side plans, and now you? You couldn't have talked to me?"

"What would I have said?"

"Did you know about this?" Dean demanded of Castiel.

"Yes, Dean. I knew."

"And you're just going to let it happen- what kinda boyfriend are you!"

"Dude!"

"It is an impossible decision. The Mark is safer on a human than it is on someone divine."

"And what happens when the Mark turns you psycho, then what?" Dean's focus was back on Sam now, anger and hurt burning in his words.

"You lock me up where I can't hurt anyone and you throw away the key."

"Sam, no."

"Dean, you told me you couldn't beat Amara, that it would have to be me. Well, this is it- me."

Gabriel shouldn't have been listening- but he couldn't tune it out and a glance at Chuck confirmed that, yeah, he was making him eavesdrop on the brothers. In other words… well, he knew Chuck's plan now. Not a bad one either. Of course, it meant he didn't get his kids back, but it wasn't bad. If Sam and Dean were going to get past themselves to make the right choice, he would have to do it too.

"We talked about this. It's time to do the smart thing."

"So, what am I supposed to do, just sit by and watch?"

"No. We're both in this fight. You're leading this army."

"Oh, you mean babysitting the bad guys?"

Sam huffed a laugh. "When all's said and done, we've got an archangel in our pocket. Who knows? He might have a trick up his sleeve." If only it was that simple, if only he could magically fix the Mark for Sam.

"Okay, Sam. Okay. God's plan." Dean breathed out quietly.

 _I hate you, you know._ Gabriel prayed silently, shifting uncomfortably and looking back at the room as a bit of magic flashed through the room- subtle but there. What was she doing? Gabriel glanced at Chuck but whatever it was, he didn't seem surprised.

"I need a moment." Rowena spoke up distractedly, making her way out the side door of the warehouse.

"Okay, everyone needs to be ready." Chuck spoke up.

"Ready?"

"Rowena has an admittedly good idea."

"Catching her off guard." Gabriel grimaced, crossing the remaining space to join Lucifer's side.

"Yes." Chuck responded. "Crowley, the demons will need to strike the moment your mother has struck. This has to be done quick. The angels will follow immediately so your demons will need to run or they'll burn up in the backlash."

"We're ready." Crowley responded as Gabriel took a spear from Lucifer.

"Where'd you get mine?"

"Call me sentimental." Lucifer responded, rolling his shoulders as Gabriel felt his grace link with his own heavenly weapon.

"That's one of the last words I'd ever use to describe you." Gabriel scoffed as Crowley made his way out of the warehouse.

"Farewell kiss before Amara kills us." Lucifer smirked, puckering his lips.

"Fuck off."

"Thought I'd offer, dearest husband." A laugh ripped from his throat as Gabriel smacked him in the side of the head with his spear.

"Boys." Chuck warned.

"Whatever." Gabriel scowled, moving away from his brother and watching the doorway.

"Be ready." Chuck warned, coming off the stage as the brothers dragged Cas away from the middle of the room.

"Readier than ready." The spear was almost pulsating in his grasp as they waited.

' _You first, Gabe.'_

' _Is that the best idea?'_

' _I don't want to be the first in the line of fire. Especially when I'm the strongest.'_ Against his better judgement, Gabriel stepped forward, jerking slightly at the flood of angelic energy- _smiting energy_ that followed a loud crack of thunder, the snap of grace striking just outside and a scream.

 _Three… two…_ The door flung open and Amara stumbled in, gaze raking across the room and ultimately looking as though she was run through a meat grinder.

"Hello, brother." Amara gasped out, shuddering violently. "You cheated. Again. But-"

Lucifer kicked the back of his leg and Gabriel jolted, driving his spear through her shoulder and getting launched back in a flare of Amara's power. His vision blacked for a moment as he slammed into a concrete pillar, a gasp ripping from his throat as he whipped his head around, Amara crying out as Lucifer drove his own spear through her chest, drawing it back and-

"Ah! Son." Chuck shouted, Lucifer pausing before he could drive it into her again. "Enough."

Lucifer lowered his weapon, backing up just a bit as Amara whimpered.

"I'm sorry. For this, for everything." Chuck apologized. So he was apologizing to her. Just like that. No hesitation, no regrets. Maybe it was childish but _man_ that wasn't fair.

"An apology at last." She gasped out. "What's sorry to me? I spent millions of years crammed into that cage alone and afraid-" Gabriel made a ragged sound, not even really realizing he did it. "-wishing, begging for death because of you! And what was my crime, brother?"  
"The world needed to be born! And you wouldn't let me! Amara, you gave me no choice."  
"That's your story. Not mine. The real reason you banished me, why I couldn't be allowed to exist you couldn't stand it. Yeah, we're equals. We weren't great or powerful because we stood only in relation to each other. You think you made the archangels to bring light? No. You made them to create lesser beings, to make you large." Amara scrambled to her feet, struggling clearly. "To make you Lord. It was ego! You wanted to be big!"  
"That's true." Chuck responded with more honesty than Gabriel thought he was capable of. "But it isn't the whole truth. There's a value, a glory in creation that's greater and truer than my pride or my ego. Call it grace, call it being! Whatever it is, it didn't come from my hands. It was there waiting to be born. It just is, as you and I just were. Since you've been freed, I know that you've seen it. Felt it."  
Amara looked over at Dean, then back at Chuck.  
"It didn't have to be like this. I loved you, brother." A moment of silence, hesitation. "Well, you've won again." Amara laughed bitterly, sighing heavily, "Finish it. Kill me."  
"I'm sorry." Chuck said again, power ripping across the room.  
"No. No! No!"  
Sam made a sound of pain as the Mark began to burn its way into the both of them

"I'm so sorry. But- it won't be alone. You won't be alone."  
"No. Not again!" Lucifer went for her again, getting launched across the room and smote in a flash of power.

"Goodbye." Chuck said suddenly, a single, final, jolt of primordial energy and bright light ripping across the space.

Then they were gone. Chuck and Amara were gone.

Gabriel struggled to his feet, running to Lucifer's side while Dean and Castiel dropped down next to a shaking Sam.

"Lucifer." Gabriel hissed out, shaking the empty body. _No, no, no._ "Damn it. You can't be dead! I needed to break the damned bond!"

Gabriel looked back at the space where Chuck had once stood, where Amara had been… They were gone. The both of them. Gabriel swallowed heavily, looking at the blank staring corpse that had housed Lucifer, then the hollow place again. Gone. They were gone. He was the last one.

"Gabriel-"

"It doesn't matter." Gabriel ignored Dean's words, closing his eyes. This was it. They'd effectively taken care of the most dangerous threats on the planet.

And him? Well. He was dying. Lucifer would try to use him to come back, and really… he had no reason to stay. It was the end of things for him. Sam and Dean would deal with the planet, he'd get it through their damned skulls that that Mark was there to stay.

Everything was… fine.

.-~*~-.

 _one little archangel, old and grey, lost and alone, nothing to say._

 _one little archangel, the last of four, no place to call home, nowhere to go towards._

~-.-~

 **And that is that. All done with this. I'm playing with a couple one-shots but no promises that anything will actually come out of it. Until next time, I hope you've enjoyed.**


End file.
